Audaces fortuna juvat
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Participation au concours de PWP 2009 sur HPFanfiction, visant à soutenir le Sidaction.  Dans l'arrière-boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, George va découvrir que son frère jumeau est vraiment prêt à tout partager avec lui.


**AUDACES FORTUNA JUVAT**

George allait refermer la porte de l'arrière-boutique, espérant que les deux autres n'avaient pas remarqué son intrusion quand il croisa le regard d'Angelina et fut figé sur place. Le désir luisait dans les yeux noirs qu'elle ferma un instant pour mieux goûter la caresse que Fred lui prodiguait.  
>Elle les rouvrit rapidement et ne cessa de fixer George tandis que son frère embrassait son ventre nu. Adossée contre une caisse, elle laissait Fred agenouillé devant elle retirer de la dentelle — si peu de dentelle — de sous sa jupe courte. Son corsage était ouvert et masquait à peine sa poitrine généreuse. La tête du rouquin disparut sous la jupe et Angelina se cambra de plaisir. George avala sa salive avec difficulté quand les seins noirs jaillirent.<br>Elle regardait toujours George quand elle prit ses seins entre ses mains et commença à les caresser en gémissant. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Au bruit qu'il fit, Fred se retourna. Il regarda un instant son frère, puis Angelina qui souriait.  
>George rougit violemment et allait disparaître quand Fred l'arrêta d'un geste et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une autre caisse. George hésita puis obéit, les yeux baissés.<br>Quand il les releva, Angelina s'était avancée à un pas de lui et Fred se tenait derrière elle. Prenant son air le plus sérieux, il prit les pans de tissu du corsage de la jeune femme et les écarta lentement avant de faire glisser le vêtement sur ses bras et de le faire tomber au sol. Son visage disparut alors mais, aux frémissements d'Angelina, George devina que son frère lui embrassait le dos à des points stratégiques que lui seul connaissait.  
>Le regard toujours posé sur George, Angelina glissa alors une main sur son ventre puis sous la jupe qui était à présent son seul vêtement. Les caresses qu'elle se prodiguait, combinées à celles de son amant accélérèrent son souffle et lui arrachèrent des gémissements. George vit les mains de Fred contourner les jambes d'Angelina pour remonter sous la jupe et rejoindre celles de la jeune femme.<br>Le spectateur se sentait réagir à la vue du plaisir se son amie.  
>Elle était si belle…<br>Fred s'était à nouveau retranché sous la jupe et Angelina s'était penchée en avant pour lui permettre de mieux la goûter. Et pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle posa ses mains sur les genoux de George.  
>A ce contact, l'excitation de George monta d'un cran. Osant le tout pour le tout, il approcha les doigts des tétons dressés et les toucha timidement. Angelina ne protesta pas et pressa légèrement ses cuisses. Alors il s'avança tout au bord de son siège, déplaçant les mains d'Angelina plus haut sur ses jambes, et prit les seins nus à pleine main et se mit à les caresser de la langue l'un après l'autre.<br>Entendant sa compagne crier, Fred réapparut. Devant l'évolution de la situation, il fit un clin d'œil à son frère et se releva. George entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair et la jupe d'Angelina tomba au sol. Attrapant la taille de la jeune femme, il la fit s'asseoir sur lui. Il sentait son pubis nu au travers de son pantalon et il se raidit d'autant plus. Caressant le corps magnifique, il vit du coin de l'œil son frère se déshabiller puis sortir une poignée de petits sachets de sa poche. Fred lui en lança un qu'il attrapa au vol. Il le reconnut pour l'emballage d'un préservatif, objet moldu que les jumeaux avaient appris à utiliser dans leurs aventures avec les jeunes filles de leur village.  
>Fred s'était rapproché. Se baissant, il s'était emparé des lèvres d'Angelina et lui avait mis un préservatif dans la main. D'un geste habile, elle l'enfila sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Alors elle se releva et, prenant la main de George, elle l'incita à faire de même.<br>Il tenait toujours le préservatif que Fred lui avait lancé.  
>Son frère avait repris sa place dans le dos d'Angelina et, à leurs mouvements, George devina qu'il commençait à la pénétrer doucement. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient pourtant fermes alors qu'elle ouvrait les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Elle continuait à le regarder dans les yeux, même si ceux-ci tendaient à se fermer à chaque avancée de Fred.<br>George ouvrit son pantalon alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains sur son nombril. Fred s'était retiré et se tenait à côté de lui alors que George enlevait ses vêtements. Leurs sexes absolument identiques arracha un sourire à Angelina qui prit le préservatif des mains de George et lui enfila avec une caresse.  
>Alors elle embrassa Fred. Puis George.<br>Puis elle se mit à genoux. Et embrassa Fred. Puis George.  
>Mais George voulait la prendre. Comme il avait vu Fred la prendre.<br>Il s'assit au sol puis la positionna sur lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait. Le sourire machiavélique de la jeune femme valait bien le leur à ce moment précis. Elle restait juste hors de sa portée, le frôlant à chaque mouvement mais ne l'autorisait pas à la capturer. Alors il lança son bassin en avant et sentit qu'il entrait enfin. Elle se laissa alors pénétrer et s'assit sur lui, le dos arqué vers l'arrière.  
>Il dégusta un instant la sensation avant de voir son frère s'agenouiller derrière Angelina. Il n'allait tout de même pas…<br>Si !  
>Le sexe se Fred le frôla un moment, s'humidifiant, avant de se frayer un chemin, doucement, vers l'anneau serré de muscles d'Angelina. Elle se pencha en avant, ses doigts s'agrippant au torse de George tandis que Fred embrassait sa nuque et caressait ses seins.<br>Et petit à petit, au milieu des gémissements de la jeune femme, George sentit Fred entrer, juste de l'autre côté de cette paroi fine.  
>Merlin ! Quelle sensation !<br>George reprit alors ses mouvements de bassin, suivi par Fred. Il sentait les ongles d'Angelina s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais son visage ne reflétait aucune douleur. Seulement le plaisir de sentir les deux hommes en elle.  
>Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et son frère suivait. Il voyait sur le visage de celui-ci l'intense plaisir que lui-même ressentait et il se dit qu'il devait avoir exactement la même expression.<br>Il perdait tout contrôle.  
>Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, jamais imaginé.<br>Angelina criait.  
>Les deux jumeaux gémissaient.<br>Et il sentit que Fred se libérait exactement au même instant que lui, alors qu'Angelina était déjà partie.  
>Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, bien incapables du moindre mouvement.<br>Ce fut Angelina qui se dégagea pour se blottir entre les frères. Tandis que Fred la prenait dans ses bras, elle murmura à l'oreille de George :  
>« La fortune sourit aux audacieux… »<p> 


End file.
